The Change In My Life
by Punkcat17
Summary: Kayle is a completely accident prone girl who get's all the bad stuff in life happening to her. She hope that meeting her favourite wrestler will change that, but it only leads her to more bad things. Will she finally be able to shake her old self or will it get worse from there. Sheamus/OC Wade Barrett/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**The Change In My Life**

**Chapter One-A Fight Of Jealousy**

**Hey guys =D me again! I decided to write a this because my other fic is kind of on standby (I need to get my own computer to write it on). Anyway I hope you like it =). I am a big fan of WWE and this story will be about my fav wrestler SHEAMUS XD!**

Awful.

It's the only way to describe my day…awful, horrible, lousy and lots of other words that mean bad. I woke up this morning thinking today's gonna be great…boy was I wrong. So far I have fallen down the stairs, stepped on some random object (OUCH!), broke all the china in the house (plates, bowls, etc) and right now I am being shouted at by practically everyone in the house. For me most days would be like this. I happen to be extremely accident prone and always end up hurting myself or breaking stuff. It's not even 12:00 yet! I think to myself that I was put on this earth to be the clumsy idiot, who had all the bad stuff happen to her so no one else had to worry about it. I hate my life!

After the hour long shouting session (which I have to go through a lot) I got dressed and headed out for the day. Tonight everything is going to change for me I'm sure of it.

I met my friend and we hung out, like we usually do, in Trafalgar Square (that's in London btw). We were getting ready for the show we were going to see tonight. WWE's Raw TV was going to be showing in the O2 arena and I had brought the tickets for it months ago. Right now we are buying new outfits (I can't wait X3).

"So…" My friend Bianca said.

"So…" I said back.

"Come on Kayle, I know why you got those tickets"

"I don't know what your talking about" I was getting a little annoyed.

"Stop trying to deny it! Your hoping that you will get to meet Sheamus tonight. Aww! how cute, you and Sheamus…" She wondered off into her own little dream world.

"Yeah right! I've got as much chance as you have with Wade Barrett! News flash B, never gonna happen!"

"How do you know? Look at you! Your beautiful! I see no reason why he wouldn't be interested". She had a point. I mean I wouldn't say I was beautiful, but I think that I have as much chance as anyone else…who am I kidding, I'm never gonna have a chance.

We paid for our outfits and left. All I could think of was Sheamus. I wonder if I will actually meet him tonight?

(Skip to tonight)

We arrived at half 6 and boy was there a queue! I don't how long it was till we actually got inside (I bet it felt like hours lol). Walking around the arena, me and Bianca saw a few random superstars, Kofi Kingston, R-Truth (and little jimmy XD), Wade Barrett…wait…OMG WADE BARRETT! Oh no…

"OMG! IT'S WADE BARRETT!" Bianca shouted.

Wade looked are way and smiled. I swear Bianca must have been dying inside, I, on the other had, was looking for a hole to crawl into. He started making his way towards us, with that smile still on his face. He probably wanted to yell at us and tell us to leave him alone…as usual I was wrong.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! I LOVE YOU!"

"I'm flattered miss…?"

"Bianca. Bianca Stuart" I guess I've been left out.

"Really? Your last name is the same as my first name" he said.

"? umm isn't your first name Wade?" she said, really confused.

"Wade Barrett is my ring name, my real name is Stuart Bennett"

"Wow! I like that better than…" I cut her off.

"Ok B, that's enough flirting for one night. We need to get to our seats" I said.

"But…Ok, bye Wa…I mean Stuart"

"Goodbye Miss Bianca"

We parted ways and finally got to our seats. The show started with CM Punk ranting about being the best in the world and then Ryback came out and beat him up. Nothing new there. Next Kofi Kingston vs. Wade Barrett and of course Bianca went crazy, practically screaming for Wade to beat Kofi's ass. Bianca screaming caught the attention of some girls behind us and they decided to run their mouths.

"Ha! You might as well give up cause Wade would never be interested in you!" one said rudely.

"Yeah, your just a silly and pathetic little black haired tramp!" the other spat coldly.

"Speak for yourself, blonde haired slut!". This was gonna get ugly real soon.

"How dare you! Who do you think you are?!". I attempted to break it up.

"If you have a problem with us then that's fine, but keep it to yourself for now ok?" I calmly replied. There that should do it.

"Fine, but after the shows over your mine!"

She shut up for now, but I knew it wasn't gonna last forever. The next couple of matches weren't all that exciting. Rey Mysterio vs. Darren Young from the Prime Time Players and Kaitlyn vs. Eve Torres. The last match was the one I was really interested in. Sheamus vs. The Big Show in a no DQ match. John Cena beat Dolph Ziggler and they went to a commercial break. That's when the girls spoke up again.

"Show's almost over. Remember your mine when it's done!" girl one said.

"And you better not be rooting for Sheamus in this next match, cause he's mine!" girl two shouted.

"Whatever! Show's not over yet so just wait". They were getting more annoying by the minute.

Once the commercial break was over, everyone took there seats for the last match. The Big Show came out first and starting shouting about how Sheamus is a stupid Irish ginger. He didn't get to say much after that cause Sheamus's music hit and my handsome Irish Celtic Warrior ran to the ring and punched Big Show in the face. The bell rang and the two men fought it out in what I thought was the best match in history. I was rooting loudly for Sheamus to brogue kick him when guess what, the girl that likes Sheamus just couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Shut up hoar! He's mine!" she screamed at me.

"You shut up! The show hasn't finished yet!" I shot back.

I went back to watching the match, and the Big Show was getting ready to knock out punch Sheamus. The girl must have taken a leaf out of Big Show's book cause she punched me in the back of my head.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Bianca screamed.

"I don't feel like waiting anymore! You disgusting ugly slut, and your fat hoar friend!". She did not just say that! Suddenly I didn't care about the match anymore.

"That's it!"

Nevermind about the fight that Sheamus just won, the fight that me and Bianca were having against the two girls seemed more interesting to the crowd.

"Well that the end of another show…hey wait, what's going on up there?!" Michael Cole suddenly said.

The fight was getting out of hand and we ended up in the backstage area. The Raw Show was over now, but we didn't care. These girls were going down one way or another.

"You B***hes! Stay away from are men!" girl one shouted while pulling Bianca's hair.

"GO TO HELL! They don't belong to you!" Bianca bit her arm and I punched the other girl in the face.

Security finally came to spilt up the fight. We were told to go one way while the girls went the other. I couldn't contain my anger.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! Why does everything bad always happen to me?! I HATE MY GOD DAMN LIFE!"

Wade Barrett and another superstar came running up behind us, probably to make sure were ok.

"Miss Bianca, Miss Kayle! Are you two alright?" he said, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Oh my gosh! Stuart did you see that? We didn't mean for that to happen!" she looked like she was gonna cry.

Wade was trying to calm Bianca down, while the other superstar turned to me and said, "Are ye alroight lass?".

I turned and was about to yell when I saw who it was. Sheamus. I was in shock. I can't believe he saw that.

**Well that's it for chapter one, chapter two will be up soon hopefully. Review me plz and no flames thank you =).**


	2. Chapter 2

The Change In My Life

Chapter 2-The New WWE Divas...WHAT?!

A/N: Hello! My friends I am back! XD So sorry it took this long to update. I bet you all thought "Is that it? Where's the rest?" It's here now that I finally have my own computer to write this on. I actually watched a live showing of the WWE! It was amazing! (It was the one in London). I saw Sheamus! "Dies and goes to heaven" lol. Back to being serious, here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I didn't put this in the first chapter so...I do not own WWE or any of its shows and superstars/divas.

I was standing there frozen.

Sheamus, my favourite wrestler and crush had just seen me beat the crap out of another girl. I am so embarrassed! I zoned out and wasn't paying much attention to anything when suddenly...

"LASS!" Sheamus shouted in my ear.

"OHMYGODWHATTHEHELL!" was all I managed to say.

"Ah said ah ye alroight?"

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" (Him being there made me forget everything)

"Kayle, don't you remember the fight we just had?" Bianca said.

"Oh yeah that...I promise it won't happen again, can we please go now?" I asked. It was getting pretty awkward being around Wade and Sheamus.

"Aww, but..."

"No buts B, come on!"

"Ok"

We were about to leave when Sheamus said "But lass ah..."

"Look I'm really sorry. I'd love to stay and talk, but we have to get home. It was nice meeting you both" I started to feel guilt well up inside me.

"It was nice meeting you too miss Kayle and you as well miss Bianca" he kissed B on the hand and she blushed.

Sheamus was about to do the same to my hand, but I started walking away and Bianca followed.

"Lass wait!..." Wade held him back as if telling him to leave it. He must of got the message because he didn't say or do anything after that.

As we were walking Bianca started to complain again.

"Aww! Why did we have to leave? I loved being with Stuart, he's such a gentleman" she said.

"I just wanted to get out of that awkward situation B"

"It wasn't awkward! Ahh, I have so many plans for our future. We'll get married and have kids..."

"How do you know he's not married already?" I asked.

"It was so obvious he's not by the way he was acting around me. He likes me so I'm gonna take the chance while it's there!" she went into her own little world.

"Yeah well good luck with that!" as if I didn't already feel guilty, now she's making it ten times worse.

"Anyway, why are you moping for? It's obvious that Sheamus likes you too"

"I know...I couldn't handle it ok! Being so close to him like that made me feel awkward and I just wanted to get away" the guilt overtook me and I could feel tears start to well up in my eyes.

"Please don't cry Kayle! Hey we got tickets to Smackdown too so maybe you and him can talk tomorrow" she comforted.

I dried my eyes and kept walking. Maybe she's right. Maybe we can talk tomorrow...

"Yeah, of course we can!" I just hope those girls aren't there tomorrow.

Next day

I woke up this morning with a pounding headache. I didn't get much sleep last night. I was kept awake because I couldn't stop thinking about the different outcomes for when me and Sheamus talk...if we talk. Also I couldn't get those girls out of my head. I had a bad feeling about today.

After breakfast we decided to go shopping. Again. To be honest, I hate shopping. I only do it because B loves it so much. As usual, we brought clothes to wear for tonight (I won't go into detail), and B decided to buy a present for Wade.

"Isn't it great?! Do you think he'll like it?" she asked.

"If he doesn't then there something wrong with him...seriously B it's great. I'm sure he'll love it" I tried to boost her confidence because if there's one thing Bianca knows, it's the best gift to get someone.

"Wow thanks Kayle. I can't wait to give it to him!" she said, excited.

We left the shop and went to a cafe for lunch. Just as we were about to walk in, the two girls from yesterday showed up.

"Hey look, it's the ugly redhead and her fat black haired friend" girl one spat rudely. She had a smug look on her face and I just wanted to punch her.

"Get lost! Were not in the mood!" I shouted.

"It's a free country, make us!" girl two hissed.

"What do you have against us anyway?! We never said or did anything to make you hate us!" Bianca tried to reason with them, but I could tell that it wasn't gonna work.

"You like the same men as us so that makes you are enemies! Oh! What do we have here? Is that a present for Wade?"

"His name is Stuart and yes it is a present for him! Don't you dare touch it!" B warned.

The girl didn't listen to her and pushed her over, snatching the present out of her hands.

"Look at this cheap piece of crap! And how dare you call him by his first name you little hoar!" she destroyed Bianca's present and threw it at her. I wasn't gonna let her get away with that!

"You b***h! How dare you! Take this!" I lunged at her and started beating her up. B joined in by beating the other girl up. In the end in turned into an all out street fight. Eventually we let up and the girls were throwing threats at us.

"YOUR GONNA REGRET THAT! YOU'RE LUCKY WE DIDN'T CALL THE POLICE ON YOU!"

"What the? Are you crazy?" I shouted.

"No she's not! She meant it! Were worth millions now and anyone who attacks us or tries to send us threatening messages we can have prosecuted!" girl two explained.

"What are you talking about?" B said, confused.

"Ha you'll see if you come to Smackdown tonight!"

And with that said they left. Me and Bianca were wondering what just happened.

"Oh no!"

"What!"

"Now I have to get Stuart another present"

"..."

Later that day

It was finally time for the show. Bianca was looking for Wade, sorry I meant Stuart (she hates it when I call him wade since I know his real name), and I was looking about for those girls. All day I had that sentence in my mind "Ha you'll see if you come to Smackdown tonight!" and I couldn't figure out what she meant.

"Hey Kayle, you seen him yet?"

"I'm not looking for him B, I'm looking for those girls" I was getting annoyed. Where the hell could they be?

"Looks like I'll have to find him later, the shows about to start"

We took are seats for the show (we were in the middle row at the front) and waited for the first match to begin.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Friday night Smackdown!" (Even though it's recorded on Tuesday lol)

The ring announcer Lillian Garcia sang the national anthem of England and introduced the first match.

"Before we start the match, there are two new divas who want to come make themselves known to you all! Please welcome our new divas Jessica and Cassandra!"

"Who?" Bianca asked.

"I haven't got a clue" well I didn't until they came out.

"Hey everyone! Were so glad to be here tonight!"

"Oh my god...HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!" I screamed

"Exactly! When did they become WWE Divas?!"

Backstage Sheamus and Wade were watching the girls on the TV in the men's locker room.

"Hey fella, aren't those te lasses tat were in da fioght yesterday?"

"Hmm, yes it does look like them"

"How did tey git ta be divas?"

"Who knows my friend"

Back in the arena, the girls were showing off acting like they owned the place. I couldn't watch this anymore so I decided to do the most stupidest thing anyone could ever do...I spoke up.

"What the hell do you girls think you're doing in that ring?!" suddenly everyone's eyes were on me, even the commentators. The cameras were adjusted so they were set on me.

"Oh I knew it! I knew you wouldn't keep your mouth shut!" Jessica shouted.

Bianca decided to join in. "How did you even get signed to be divas?"

"It's simple. When you and your fat friend left yesterday, we went to Booker T and asked for a job as divas. He put us to the test and we impressed him so much that he decided to sign us!" Cassandra explained.

In the background the commentators were trying to make sense of it all.

"What's going on Cole? One day they're normal girls and the next they're divas?! And why would Booker even sign them anyway?" Jerry Lawler said.

"If I was Booker I would of signed the other girls instead, who knows King maybe Bookers just been having a bad day"

Backstage again and Sheamus and Wade were going crazy asking eachother questions that neither of them could answer.

"Is Booker an eejit?! What ta hell is goin on?!" Sheamus shouted.

"I don't know! More importantly, why did Miss Kayle and Miss Bianca speak up?! Don't they know they can get thrown out or worse?!"

"The eejit is gonna here from meh!" Sheamus was about to storm off when Wade stopped him.

"Let meh go fella!"

"But wait! It looks like there gonna speak again"

I was just about losing it. If Bianca wasn't there holding me back then I would have gone for them hours ago.

"If you think you're so tough then make it official!" Jessica said.

"Yeah, join the WWE like we did and then you can fight us as many times as you like!"

Everyone gasped. "Is she serious?! Tell me she's not serious!" Jerry Lawler was having a panic attack (not really, he was just freaking out).

"No way! Besides we would never stoop to your level and..." I didn't let B finish her sentence.

"Fine!"

Everyone looked at me.

"WHAT!" shouted Michel Cole and Jerry Lawler.

"WHAT!" Bianca screamed.

"WHAT!" Wade and Sheamus said.

"WHAT!" everyone sa...

"OK OK I GET IT!" I sighed. "You issued the challenge and I accept! What about you B?"

"Well I..."

"Don't worry, I understand if you don't want to..."

"Ok! I'll do it too!"

"We'll see you next week!"

After my little outburst, the regular matches started and really we weren't paying any attention to them. I think the Big Show vs. Randy Orton was one, but like I said, not paying attention. When the show had finished, me and Bianca went to Booker T's office.

WHAM!

"Booker, we want to become divas!" I stated loudly.

"I appreciate the fact that you want to be divas dogg, but can you do it without destroying my door?! You feeling me?!"

"Whatever Book just do it please, those b***hes are going down!" Bianca spat.

"Ey ladies less of the language ok! Now I understand you got some issues with those girls player, so I'll give you a contract to become divas, but you gotta earn it. Come back here tomorrow at 9:00 and I'll see if you got what it takes to become divas. You down with that?!"

Me and Bianca nodded our heads. "Yes Booker, we're down with that!"

We left his office and went home. When we got there, I sat down and replayed that meeting with Booker in my head...

(Flashback)

"Booker, we want to become divas!"

"You gotta earn it. Come back here at 9:00 tomorrow. You down with that?!"

(End of flashback)

"No...No I'm not down with that!"

I have always been clumsy and I always get into bad situations, but I never expected anything like this to happen. Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut? I mean, I know I never back down from a fight, but why did I have to say that?!

I couldn't think straight. It was too much to take in. I don't know what I'm gonna do...

Suddenly... I remembered something important.

"WTF! I completely forgot why I was there! Damn it all to hell!"

To be continued...

And done. Wow that was a long chapter...well longer than the last one at least. Thanks to all of you for following my story and all my reviewers too. Review this chapter and I promise more will be coming your way! Thanks =)


End file.
